ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel's Spider-Man: Webbed Champion
Marvel's Spider-Man: Webbed Champion (or simply Spider-Man: Webbed Champion) is Iago PUC’s second version of Marvel’s Spider-Man Season 2. It follows the events of Season 1 and Season 2 episode: "School of Hard Knocks", Premise Still focusing on Peter Parker balancing his double life as a high school student and as the superhero Spider-Man, the season also focuses on Spider-Man’s new adventures with his friends following J. Jonah Jameson’s arrest. Along with episodes featuring Peter’s friends progressively becoming superheroes themselves after learning of his secret as Spider-Man, the season incorporates new episode arcs: * The City of Heroes arc, on which Peter’s friends progressively become new superheroes as they join Spider-Man’s battles against random threats in New York City, and they work to uncover the identity of the Master Planner, an enigmatic criminal with an unexplained grudge against Spider-Man. * The Family Business arc, on which Peter works on solving secrets about his family’s past while working to continue his late parents’ unfinished researches and scientific projects. A journey which leads him to a encounter with his long lost younger sister Teresa and the creation of new heroes who help him in his ordeals with supervillains. * The Legendary Universes arc, a special multi-part crossover arc on which Spider-Man and his friends travel across dimensions to uncover the origins of his parents' projects and prepare to face the Regent, who is longing to obtain discarded technology of Oscorp from other realities to bring New York to his knees. Spider-Man's journey leads him to four universes from different franchises where he makes new allies: those being Rey Skywalker and her new Jedi Alliance from the Star Wars saga, Optimus Prime and the Autobots from the Transformers series, Sonic the Hedgehog and his fellow Freedom Fighters and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Events in the Crossover Universes * The story of the featured Star Wars universe is set after the events of Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, on which the Resistance has freed the galaxy from the First Order's tyranny, and Rey has started a new generation of Jedi with help from Jedi Masters from other dimensions and training young children who are also connected to the Force. * The story of the featured Sonic the Hedgehog universe has elements and characters from the 1995 animated series (which features the Freedom Fighters led by Sally Acorn), the Archie Comics (which introduces Hope Kimbotor), and the 2020 film (which includes Sonic's human friend Tom Wachowski). * The story of the featured Transformers universe has elements of Michael Bay's cinematic franchise and the Prime TV series franchise. * The story of the featured Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles has elements of the 2019 crossover animated film Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and the final season of the 2003 TV series. Characters Champions * Spider-Man / Peter Parker ''' (voiced by Robbie Daymond) - A teenager who was bitten by a genetically-modified spider during a field trip to Oscorp. He is also the leader of a new team of young heroes called the Champions. ** '''Appearance: The same as in the original series. His second Spider-Man suit now resembles the one worn by Tom Holland’s character in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Tigra / Mary Jane Watson (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - Peter’s girlfriend and a student in Midtown High School. She is an half-human, half Titanian Tiger hybrid (daughter of F.E.A.S.T. nurse Mary Watson and Titanian Tiger Soto (also known as Stark Industries scientist Dr. Phillip Watson)) who has the ability to shapeshift into a humanoid tigress with the abilities of Fire and Ice Breath, Hypnosis and (according to her teammates) the “strength of ten tigers combined” (provided by Superhuman Strength, wall climbing, Superhuman leaping, and able to run and swim in incredible speed). She is revealed to have known of Peter's secret life as Spider-Man since he was bitten by a radioactive spider (a flashback reveals she was the only one other than Peter himself at the Oscorp field trip who noticed the spider biting him) and has been in love with him after his first heroic success. ** Appearance: Her human form is that of a teenager with an auburn-red hair and blue eyes. Her Tigra persona has a bright red hair and green feline eyes and is based on Greer Grant’s variant in the original comics, but with the costume colored on blue with cat teeth in the belt and added with two golden bracelets and a small silver tiara with a tiger head-shaped sapphire. * Ghost-Spider / Gwen Stacy (voiced by Laura Bailey) - A student at Horizon High and one of Peter’s friends who become aware of his identity of Spider-Man. In Season 1, Gwen briefly took on the Spider-Gwen alias when the majority of New York was exposed to the Jackal's chemicals, but was later cured in the climax of the "Spider-Island" arc. In Season 2, Gwen regained her Spider Powers due to exposure to a relic called the Blood Gem and adopted the Ghost-Spider alias in "Spider-Gwen Returns". ** Appearance: The same as in the original series, but now with a straight longer hair. Her Ghost Spider costume is the same as in the Season 2 episode "The Day Without Spider-Man". * Kid Arachnid / Spy-D / Miles Morales (voiced by Nadji Jeter) - A student of Horizon High and Spider-Man's primary partner-in-justice who was bitten by the Electrolis Arachnatis spider created by Raymond Warren. Spider-Man became a mentor to Miles. In "Kraven's Amazing Hunt," he was the first to discover Peter Parker is Spider-Man and promised not to tell anyone at school unless Peter would do it himself. ** Appearance: The same as in the original series. * Spider-Girl / Anya Corazon (voiced by Melanie Minichino) - A top student at Horizon High and Gwen's best friend as well as one of Peter’s friends who become aware of his identity of Spider-Man. In Season 1, Anya gained Spider Powers when the majority of New York was exposed to the Jackal's chemicals in the "Spider-Island" arc. In Season 2, Anya regained her Spider Powers due to the experimental cure she took during the "Spider Island" incident and adopted the Spider-Girl alias. ** Appearance: The same as in the original show. Her Spider-Girl guise is the same as in the original Season 2. * Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan (voiced by Kathreen Khavari) - A teenage superhero fangirl who manifested her size/shape shifting abilities due to exposure to the Terrigen Mist and her status as a Inhuman descendant. Appearing as a member (revealed to be a trainee only) of the Avengers, Ms. Marvel soon joined Spider-Man’s team. She is a close friend to Spider-Man, with whom she warmed up during a mission to rescue Captain America, Captain Marvel, Black Widow and Hulk from A.I.M.. ** Appearance: The same as in the original series' Season 2 episode "School of Hard Knocks". * Firestar / Liz Allan (voiced by Natalie Lander) - One of Mary Jane's classmates at Midtown High School, where she is ranked class president. In Season 1, she operated as the internet celebrity prankster Screwball, though she developed a change of heart after Spider-Man saved her and Randy from Absorbing Man and Hammerhead in "Screwball Live". In Season 2, she became Firestar, a superheroine with Flight and Pyrokinetic abilities, due to exposure to a prototype Bloodgem which duplicated Molten Man's powers. ** Appearance: The same as in the original show. Her Firestar suit is a one piece leotard version of the one worn by Angelica Jones in the comics with the mask covering most of her head (leaving only her hair, eyes and mouth visible), and with her hair changing from brown to red and having a small fire in the tip. * TBD (voiced by TBD) - TBD ** Appearance: TBD * TBD (voiced by TBD) - TBD ** Appearance: TBD * TBD (voiced by TBD) - TBD ** Appearance: TBD * TBD (voiced by TBD) - TBD ** Appearance: TBD * Nova / Sam Alexander (voiced by Jack DeSena) - TBD ** Appearance: TBD * Inferno / Dante Pertuz (voiced by Sam Riegel) - TBD ** Appearance: TBD * American Knight / Kevin Hunt (voiced by Cameron Bowen) - A new student of Horizon High who sports his own prototype of the Iron Man suit which is inspired on Captain America's attire. Along with the same functions of Tony Stark's armor, Kevin's suit also has a Vibranium-powered blue construct projector which allows him to conjure a sword and shield for close self defense. ** Appearance: Visually based on the character Kevin in Marvel Rising: Initiation. His American Knight suit is based on Harry Osborn's Patrioteer suit from Ultimate Spider-Man vs. the Sinister 6. * Lin Lie the Sword Master (voiced by Matthew Yang King) - One of Shang-Chi's first students and the last descendant of Fuxi who received his ancestor's ancient sword, which has mysterious magical powers. ** Appearance: The same as in Marvel: Future Fight and animated after the males in the show. * The Lion King / Marcus Thompson (voiced by Jason Marsden) - A teenager who, after becoming the host of an alien lion's spirit, earned increased abilities similar to those of Black Panther's and the abilities to liberate fire solar energy from his eyes and hands and let out a sonic wave lion roar, operating as a lion-based superhero. In his off time, Marcus brings joy to children in orphanages and hospitals dressed as a cartoon lion called "Lyle the Happy Lion", impressing his high school crush-later-girlfriend Barbara Morse and clashing with the interests of his estranged older brother Flash Thompson, whom Marcus only prefers to address to by his real name Eugene. ** Appearance: Visually a red-haired and green-eyed teenager. His Lion King armor is a lion-themed light brown variant of Black Panther's outfit in Ultimate Avengers 2 with a red mane. His Lyle the Happy Lion costume consists of his normal outfit added with red shoes, white gloves and a animatronic lion mask. * Mantis (voiced by Hynden Walch) - TBD ** Appearance: TBD * AC-5 / Ace - An A.I. drone who is part of one of Richard and Mary Parkers’ science projects. Despite not able to talk in human language, Peter and his friends are shown able to understand his beeping. He is also shown to have (as Gwen describes) a “very human personality”, which is represented by the Emoji-like images on his holographic face. It is revealed in the "Legendary Universes" arc that he is a AC astromech droid unit from the Jedi Order's dimension. ** Appearance: Visually a blue sphere-shaped robot with white stripes, two plane wings, a camera lens in the left side of the forehead and a black screen with blue LED eyes. * Jarvis (voiced by Patton Oswalt) - TBD ** Appearance: TBD * Arsenal / Chris Cooper (voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes) - TBD ** Appearance: TBD Supporting Characters Individual * Carlie Cooper (voiced by Tara Strong) - A confident friend of Peter Parker and a keeper of his secret as Spider-Man, Carlie is a gifted science prodigy and inventor who specializes on the Neuro-Cortex, which she uses as the power source of her bird-based robots and drones; most notably a robotic owl named Edith, which can be used for researches and battles against crime and which she can also speak, hear and see through. She is shown to have a strong grudge with Otto Octavius, whom she blames for a lab accident which paralyzed her from the waist down and made her dependent of her wheelchair one year before Peter first became Spider-Man. She is also an ally of Spider-Man's team code-named the Alpha Owl, a high-tech wizard who monitors superheroes' activities through her computers (a role similar to Barbara Gordon / Oracle in DC Comics), and also enrolls as a student in Horizon High, where she earns a new advanced wheelchair with anti-gravity functions. ** Appearance: A teenage version of her comic book counterpart with blue eyes. Her robotic owl Edith is visually based on a Barn Owl and colored on white and blue. * Aunt May (voiced by Nancy Linari) - Peter's aunt and sole guardian following her husband Ben's death. She eventually admits awareness of Peter's secret life as Spider-Man and confesses herself proud of what he became. ** Appearance: The same as in the original show. * Max Modell (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - The headmaster of Horizon High. He is shown to be aware and supportive of Peter's secret life as Spider-Man and acts as a supervisor to the Champions. ** Appearance: The same as in the original story. * Robbie Robertson (voiced by Ernie Hudson) - A journalist-later-chief editor at the Daily Bugle who, unlike J. Jonah Jameson, has positive views of Spider-Man and sees him as a natural hero like the Avengers. He is also revealed to know of Peter's secret as Spider-Man and plays a role helping him and Mary Jane expose Jameson for his true colors. ** Appearance: The same as in the episode: "Screwball Live". * Betty Brant (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - A journalist-later-chief editor at the Daily Bugle who, unlike J. Jonah Jameson, has positive views of Spider-Man and sees him as a natural hero like the Avengers. She is also revealed to know of Peter's secret as Spider-Man and is the one who alerts him of Jameson's hostile intentions against him after discreetedly overhearing Jameson hiring Scorpion to intercept Peter and kill Spider-Man. ** Appearance: The same as in the original story. * TBD (voiced by TBD) - TBD ** Appearance: TBD * TBD (voiced by TBD) - TBD ** Appearance: TBD * TBD (voiced by TBD) - TBD ** Appearance: TBD * TBD (voiced by TBD) - TBD ** Appearance: TBD Avengers A group composed of Earth's Mightiest Heroes, who dedicate their lives protecting their world from several threats which no hero can fight alone. * Captain America / Steve Rogers (voiced by Roger Craig Smith) - The leader of the Avengers and a World War II veteran, who was enhanced to the peak of human physicality by an experimental serum and frozen in suspended animation before waking up in the modern world. He eventually becomes a mentor to Spider-Man and his friends. ** Appearance: The same as in the original series' Season 2 episode "School of Hard Knocks" and in Avengers: Black Panther's Quest. * Iron Man / Tony Stark (voiced by Mick Wingert) - The second-in command and benefactor of the Avengers, who is the CEO of Stark Industries and a self-described genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist with electromechanical suits of armor of his own invention. He is one of Peter's idols and mentors and a benefactor of Horizon High School. ** Appearance: The same as in the original series. * Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff (voiced by Laura Bailey) - An Avenger and highly trained spy working for S.H.I.E.L.D.. ** Appearance: The same as in the original series. * Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - An Avenger and a former U.S. Air Force pilot whose DNA was fused with that of Kree scientist Mar-Vell's during an accident, which imbues her with the powers of superhuman strength, energy projection and flight. She is Kamala Khan's superhero idol and inspiration. ** Appearance: The same as in the Marvel Rising franchise, but with the costume of Brie Larson's character in Captain Marvel. * Thor (voiced by Travis Willingham) - An Avenger and the crown prince of Asgard, based on the Norse mythological deity of the same name. ** Appearance: The same as in the episode "House of M" in Avengers: Black Panther's Quest. * Hulk / Bruce Banner (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - An Avenger and a genius scientist who, because of exposure to gamma radiation, transforms into a monster when enraged or agitated. ** Appearance: The same as in the original series. * Hawkeye / Clint Barton (voiced by Troy Baker) - An Avenger, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and master archer. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Black Panther's Quest, but sporting his outfit from Avengers: Endgame. * Black Panther / T'Challa (voiced by James C. Mathis III) - An Avenger and the king of the African nation of Wakanda, who gained his enhanced strength by ingesting the Heart-Shaped Herb. He is also armed with his Vibranium Armor, which absorbs kinetic energy and redirects it into a Sonic Wave Pulse. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Black Panther's Quest. * Ant-Man / Scott Lang (voiced by Josh Keaton) - An Avenger and former petty criminal who acquired a suit which allows him to shrink or grow in scale while also increasing in strength and communicate with ants. He is Cassie's father and Gwen Stacy's maternal uncle. ** Appearance: The same as in Avengers: Black Panther's Quest. * Wasp / Hope Van Dyne (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) - An Avenger and the daughter of Hank Pym and Janet van Dyne who was handed down a similar suit and the Wasp mantle from her mother. She is Gwen Stacy's maternal aunt and Cassie's mother. ** Appearance: Based on Evangeline Lilly's character in Ant-Man and the Wasp and Avengers: Endgame. * F.R.I.D.A.Y. (voiced by Sumalee Montano) - Stark's Artificial Intelligence system. ** Appearance: None. Crossover Heroes and Allies Heroes and allies from the crossover universes featured in the "Legendary Universes" arc. New Jedi Order * Rey Skywalker (voiced by Daisy Ridley) - A former scavenger from Jakku, a member of the Resistance, the last Jedi, apprentice of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa, and Palpatine's granddaughter. She adopted the surname Skywalker to honor her mentors, and started a new generation of Jedi by recruiting Jedi Masters from dying alternate realities of the galaxy and training Force-sensitive children on the ways of a Jedi. Her Lightsaber's hilt can extend itself to the stature of a quarterstaff. ** Appearance: The same appearance and attire as in The Rise of Skywalker, but with the same hairstyle as in The Last Jedi. * Galen Marek (voiced by Sam Witwer) - A Jedi Master from an alternate dimension of the galaxy whose counterpart from Rey's native reality was adopted, raised, and apprenticed by Darth Vader after the death of his father at Vader’s hands during the Galactic Empire's age. ** Appearance: Visually based on his counterpart's clone in Jedi Robes. * Orkos - A Wookiee and Jedi Master from a alternate reality of Kashyyyk who wields a pair of green wrist lightsabers. Like Chewbacca and other Wookiees, he does not talk, and only roars and growls. ** Appearance: Visually the same of any regular Wookiee, added with white Jedi robes. * Rahm Kota (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - A Jedi Master from an alternate dimension who was rendered blind following a battle with the Galactic Empire in his dimension. ** Appearance: The same as his counterpart in Star Wars: The Force Unleashed 2. * Roron Corobb - A male Ithorian Jedi Master from an alternate dimension whose counterpart from Rey's native reality was killed during the Clone Wars. ** Appearance: The same as his canon counterpart in Star Wars: Clone Wars. Freedom Fighters * Sonic the Hedgehog (voiced by Michael Rosenbaum) - One of the residents and protectors of Mobius, he is a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog who can run at supersonic speeds and curl into a ball, primarily to attack enemies. Officially appearing in "Legendary Universes, Part 3: Unlimited Speed", he and his fellow Freedom Fighters help Spider-Man's team defeat EggRobo and Dr. Robotnik and solve the origins of Jarvis' robot body. ** Appearance: The same as in current games. * Sally Acorn (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - Sonic's love interest and a anthropomorphic female chipmunk of Mobius. A talented martial artist, she also wields a pair of Ring Blades and can run at supersonic speeds via a Power Ring she owns. Officially appearing in "Legendary Universes, Part 3: Unlimited Speed", she and her fellow Freedom Fighters help Spider-Man's team defeat EggRobo and Dr. Robotnik and solve the origins of Jarvis' robot body. During the episode, she becomes very good friends with Mary Jane Watson / Tigra. ** Appearance: The same as in the Sonic SatAm, and toned after her modern counterpart. * Miles "Tails" Prower (voiced by Tara Strong) - Sonic's best friend and sidekick, he is an eight-year-old anthropomorphic yellow fox of Mobius with two tails (hence the nickname) and a mechanical genius who is able to use his two tails to propel himself like a helicopter and fly. Officially appearing in "Legendary Universes, Part 3: Unlimited Speed", he and his fellow Freedom Fighters help Spider-Man's team defeat EggRobo and Dr. Robotnik and solve the origins of Jarvis' robot body. During the episode, he befriends Kevin Hunt / American Knight. ** Appearance: The same as in current games. * Knuckles the Echidna (voiced by Phil LaMarr) - Sonic's other best friend and adventure partner, he is a red anthropomorphic echidna from Angel Island in Mobius with the ability to glide and climb up walls, and is a powerful fighter with superhuman strength due to his spiked hands. He serves as the guardian of the Master Emerald, a huge gemstone which controls the seven Chaos Emeralds. Officially appearing in "Legendary Universes, Part 3: Unlimited Speed", he and his fellow Freedom Fighters help Spider-Man's team defeat EggRobo and Dr. Robotnik and solve the origins of Jarvis' robot body. ** Appearance: The same as in current games. Autobot Resistance * Optimus Prime (voiced by Peter Cullen) - The noble and chivalrous leader of the Autobots. He transforms into a red and blue long-nose truck resembling a Peterbilt 379 (based on his vehicle mode in the live-action Transformers films). ** Appearance: The same as in Transformers: Prime, and animated after the characters in Marvel's Spider-Man. * Arcee (voiced by Sumalee Montano) - A courageous female Autobot who transforms into a blue motorcycle resembling a Kawasaki Ninja 250R. ** Appearance: The same as in Transformers: Prime, and animated after the characters in Marvel's Spider-Man. * Bumblebee (voiced by Josh Keaton) - A young Autobot scout-turned-warrior who transforms into a yellow and black sports car resembling a Chevrolet Camaro (based on his vehicle mode in the live-action Transformers films). ** Appearance: The same as in Transformers: Prime, and animated after the characters in Marvel's Spider-Man. * Ratchet (voiced by Jim Meskimen) - A veteran Autobot medic who transforms into a white and red ambulance resembling a Ford E-350. ** Appearance: The same as in Transformers: Prime, and animated after the characters in Marvel's Spider-Man. * Bulkhead (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - A husky and cantankerous Autobot warrior and a devoted follower of Optimus Prime who transforms into a green SUV resembling a Lamborghini LM002 and is based on the Transformers: Animated character of the same name. ** Appearance: The same as in Transformers: Prime, and animated after the characters in Marvel's Spider-Man. * Grimlock (voiced by Travis Willingham) - The leader of the Dinobots, Cybertronians who transform into mechanical dinosaurs, who transforms into a grey, red and gold mechanical Tyrannosaurus which can breathe fire, and he wields a flaming sword in robot mode. ** Appearance: The same as in Transformers: Animated, and animated after the characters in Marvel's Spider-Man. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Leonardo (Leo) (voiced by Eric Bauza) - The leader of the turtles who wields a pair of katana in battle. ** Appearance: The same as in Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and animated after the characters in Marvel's Spider-Man. * Donatello (Don or Donnie) (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - The intelligent brother known for his scientific and technological expertise who builds equipment and machinery for the turtles and who wields a bo-staff in battle. ** Appearance: The same as in Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and animated after the characters in Marvel's Spider-Man. * Michelangelo (Mike or Mikey) (voiced by Greg Cipes) - The light-hearted brother known for his pranks and jokes and who wields a pair of nunchucks in battle. ** Appearance: The same as in Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and animated after the characters in Marvel's Spider-Man. * Raphael (Raph) (voiced by Nolan North) - The hot-headed brother who wields a pair of sai in battle. ** Appearance: The same as in Batman vs. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and animated after the characters in Marvel's Spider-Man. Crossover Supporting Characters * TBD (voiced by TBD) - TBD ** Appearance: TBD * TBD (voiced by TBD) - TBD ** Appearance: TBD * TBD (voiced by TBD) - TBD ** Appearance: TBD Antagonists Individual * TBD (voiced by TBD) - TBD ** Appearance: TBD Crossover Antagonists Main * TBD (voiced by TBD) - TBD ** Appearance: TBD Individual * TBD (voiced by TBD) - TBD ** Appearance: TBD Others Individual * TBD (voiced by TBD) - TBD ** Appearance: TBD Main Episodes While the first five episodes remain the same as in the original Season 2 plot, the story goes on with a new different storyline: 06) “''On the Tiger’s Claws''” As Peter Parker enjoys a date with his girlfriend Mary Jane Watson, J. Jonah Jameson (ambitious for knowledge of how Peter obtains so much good pictures of Spider-Man) hires Scorpion to intercept Peter and interrogate him. His plans, however, are put in jeopardy when Eddie Brock's jealousy of Peter reaches its breaking point, forcing him to betray Jameson and get pictures for the V-252 at the Space Administration, leading him to be transformed into a new version of Venom. Having predicted the issuing chaos to happen, Spider-Man and Mary Jane (who happens to be the half-human, half-alien werecat Tigra) work on defeating the two villains while two young Skrulls (disguised as the couple in General Talos’ behalf) gather the evidences of Jameson’s crimes to expose him. * Note: It is revealed in this episode that all of Peter’s friends (from both Midtown High and Horizon High) are now aware of his secret as Spider-Man. 07) “''City of Heroes, Part 1: Spider-Gwen Returns''” Following J. Jonah Jameson’s arrest after the defeats of Scorpion and Venom, Peter is with Gwen Stacy overseeing a relic called the Blood Gem, which is said to contain mystical energies, after it was delivered to Horizon High after being found at an ancient dig site. Just then, the school is attacked by Electro, who is out to steal the Blood Gem on Silvermane’s behalf. During the chaos, Gwen exposes herself to the Blood Gem’s energies, which reawaken her dormant spider-powers, leading her to adopt the alias of Ghost-Spider as she and Spider-Man work to stop Electro and Silvermane from obtaining the Blood Gem. During which, Anya Corazon discovers she still has her spider-powers from the Man-Spider incident and uses them to become Spider-Girl. 08) “''City of Heroes, Part 2: Where There’s Smoke''” Caught by the radiations of the Blood Gem after surviving an attack by Molten Man, Liz Allan earns the abilities to fly and manipulate and generate fire. Initially terrified of her mutation, Liz is still inspired by Spider-Man into becoming a new superheroine herself on the name of Firestar. As Spider-Man and Firestar work together to stop Mysterio from obtaining Oscorp technology to take over its newly developed drone units, Kingpin has his henchmen hunt for Screwball after she pulls a prank on his henchmen which costs him their researches for the Neuro-Cortex as she prepares for the "Ultimate Prank". Little are both Kingpin and Mysterio expecting, however, a incredible surprise Spider-Man, Firestar and Screwball have been preparing for the two villains. * Note: It is revealed in the end that Screwball is still Liz wearing her suit above her Firestar outfit as part of her "Ultimate Prank". 09) “''City of Heroes, Part 3: American Cats''” Spider-Man, Tigra and Kid Arachnid work alongside Kevin Hunt / American Knight and T’Challa / Black Panther to apprehend Vulture, who carries information about Killmonger and his plans with the Shadow Council. During which, they also cross paths with Flash Thompson's estranged younger brother Marcus (the feline vigilante known as the Lion King), who is out to stop the Dark Jackal from getting revenge on Flash by targeting the students of Midtown High School. Things get harder when Killmonger sends Vulture after the Dark Jackal and brainwash him as a member of the Shadow Council. 10) “''City of Heroes, Part 4: More Than Human''” After overhearing the story of the peace treaty between Mutants and Inhumans, Spider-Man is informed of the existence of Kit Renner the Werefox, an orphaned child girl who happens to be a Mutant/Inhuman hybrid, and seeks to protect her by any means. He earns help from young Inhumans Ms. Marvel and Inferno and X-Men members Wolverine and Jean Grey when it comes to protect Kit from Exile and Magneto; both seeking to terminate Kit out of their protest of the peace treaty between their both kinds, and former military colonel-turned-fugitive William Stryker, who seeks to use Kit as a weapon against Mutants and Inhumans. * Note: Ms. Marvel is revealed in this episode to be a trainee of the Avengers, not officially a member. * Outcome: Following Stryker's defeat by Spider-Man's hands, Spider-Man is honored for preservation of Mutant and Inhuman rights. 11) “''City of Heroes, Part 5: Spider in the Eagle’s Shadow''” When Mister Negative and his Inner Demons arrive in New York seeking to take over a forbidden relic which will unleash the Mandarin if in wrong hands, Spider-Man teams up with Lin Lie the Sword Master and Amadeus Cho / Brawn to stop them. Meanwhile, Gwen, Miles, Anya and Kevin, all wanting to learn Spider-Man’s recently seen moments on Martial Arts, seek out his secret combat teacher Shang-Chi, who teaches the four more about the ancient arts of Kung Fu. * Note: The title is a reference to Snake in the Eagle's Shadow, a 1978 Hong Kong martial arts action comedy film directed by Yuen Woo-ping in his directorial debut, and starring Jackie Chan. 12) “''Brainstorm''” As his friends (joined by Sam Alexander / Nova) resume to protect the citizens of New York from crime, Spider-Man is called by Yuri Watanabe to help solve a mystery in the Supervillain Holding Facility, where both guards and inmates have gone berserk and are fighting each other until the facility collapses. Spider-Man finds out that the consciousness of Otto Octavius (the mastermind behind the recent chaos only identified to as the "Master Planner") has inhabited the body of the Living Brain, a robot made from the Neuro Cortex technology, and using the energy-focal device he made at Oscorp to begin making his enemies suffer. Octavius believes himself more than just prepared to fulfill his ultimate goal, but Spider-Man (who had predicted Octavius’ plans thanks to his lessons with Shang-Chi) still has a surprise element which Octavius was not prepared for. 13) “''What Girls Are Made Of''” While babysitting Gwen's cousin Cassie Lang, Carlie Cooper tells her three stories about the amazing team ups between the female heroines who fought alongside Spider-Man. This episode features an anthology format split between three different segments: # “''Elements of Surprise''” - Firestar teams up with Water-bending superheroine Michelle Jones / Wave to stop a new group of criminals organized by Sandgirl. # “''Feline Pryde''” - Mary Jane Watson / Tigra and her Mutant cousin Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat chase after Mystique, who has infiltrated A.I.M. as a double agent for Magneto to steal resources for the creation of new Sentinels. # “''Web of Shadows''” - Ghost-Spider and Spider-Girl team up with Silk, an Inhuman with spider powers, to stop Madame Hydra, who had just ingested a serum based on Dr Curt Connors' Lizard formula and became the monstrous Viper. * Note: This is the only episode where Spider-Man does not physically appear. 14) “''The Parker Errand''” After defeating the Living Brain and returning Otto Octavius’ consciousness back to his inactive body, Peter (having experienced surprising visions after his last exposure to the Neuro-Cortex) begins to solve secrets about his family’s past and find answers about what happened after his parents Richard and Mary Parker were killed by the Red Skull. His quest leads him to Doctor Henry Pym, with whom Peter’s parents previously worked on secret projects of which the Red Skull and his followers are unaware of. As he searches for these projects’ files and works to apprehend William Stryker (now a fugitive after being exposed for playing a role in the Parkers’ tragedy) and stop him from another attempt for genocide against Mutants and Inhumans, Octavius (incarcerated in the Supervillain Holding Facility) has trouble remembering the codifications for the Neuro-Cortex and riding himself from his own repressed memories from the past. 15) “''An Eye in the Sky''” Now in possession of the Parker Projects' files and having decided to finish what his parents started, Peter begins to continue their unfinished projects, starting with AC-5 (or "Ace" as Gwen calls him), a very special drone powered by crystals of unknown origins. Inhuman couple Cloak and Dagger, who are familiar with the Parker Projects, also decide to help despite having ordeals with Truman Marsh, who is followed by A.I.M. units and seeking to collect a formidable relic from a Inhuman city. Peter (as Spider-Man) in turn decides to help Cloak and Dagger with their ordeals after learning that Marsh also played a role in his parents' deaths by the hands of the Red Skull. 16) “''The Calm Before the Stormranger''” As he moves on to his parents' second project, which involves his father's old A.I. assistant J.A.R.V.I.S. and a robot body hidden in the underground of Horizon High, Peter (as Spider-Man) battles a criminal mob under Kingpin's orders as he gains a new ally with Stormranger, a mysterious armored individual who has been protecting the F.E.A.S.T. shelters from any supervillain threat in the city. Coming close to learn of Kingpin's past grudges with his parents, Peter will soon learn that there are more amazing truths about Stormranger than he can believe. 17) “''Sons of Fathers''” As his friends help him with his parents' third project, which involves a giant alien robot body (codenamed "Arsenal") requiring a human consciousness to host, Peter works to reconnect with Stormranger (who was revealed by Ace and Jarvis to be none other that Richard and Mary Parker's second-born child and Peter's long lost younger sister), whereas Stormranger seeks to bring down a Oscorp facility controlled by Donald Menken, who seeks to sell Oscorp's technology for Hydra. Harry Osborn (back to his mantle of Hobgoblin) also joins Peter in his fight, but will be making heavy decisions after learning that his father Norman also played a role in turning his best friend's parents over to the Red Skull. 18) “''Seeds of Life''” Determined to honor Harry's sacrifice by bringing Norman (who had survived his apparent death and donned a new Green Goblin armor) to justice, Peter (followed by Gwen, Ace, Jarvis and Arsenal (now the host of the consciousness of Carlie's father Sergeant Chris Cooper)) travels to a HYDRA base where Viper is overseeing the creation of new human clones to be part of Red Skull's army. As he seeks to complete his parents' fourth and final project, which involves a insectoid alien (whom Gwen names "Mantis") which has a symbiotic link to him, Peter and Gwen run into Black Panther, who was pursuing Madame Masque after she managed to recruit Otto Octavius to aid her in her objective with Arnim Zola's technology, and the Avengers, who are on a mission of their own against Hydra. While the three villains consequently clash against each other for control over the base, Peter seeks out a inactive clone body for Mantis to complete her transformation as Stormranger (real name revealed as Teresa Parker) returns seeking to settle her ordeals with Osborn once and for all. 19) “''Brand New Champions''” With his parents' projects finished and their persecutors facing justice, Peter resumes his life as a student and superhero while his sister Teresa (having decided to live with him and Aunt May) puts her new life on track as she enrolls at Midtown High School. The siblings and their friends (having formed the superhero group named the "Champions") soon find themselves against a new Sinister Six (consisting of Mister Negative, Silver Sable, Electro, Alistair Smythe / Spider-Slayer, Molten Man and Scorpion) organized by the Jackal intending to fill the power void left after Norman Osborn's arrest and the fall of Oscorp. 20) “''Real Wild Initiation''” While his friends work on their new headquarters (which takes place in his parents’ former research center, the Triskelion), Spider-Man is entrusted to look after and train Marcus Thompson’s younger brother Jack and Gwen's cousin Cassie Lang, who had just become Speed and Ant-Girl respectively thanks to alien relics which granted the similar powers and resources of Quicksilver and Ant-Man respectively. Meanwhile, Carolyn Trainer (encouraged by the previous defeats of Otto Octavius and Norman Osborn’s downfall) once again dons the moniker of Lady Octopus in the purpose of redeeming herself from her previous actions in Octavius’ favors. Spider-Man will soon team up with Quicksilver, Ant-Girl and Lady Octopus when Madame Masque (now equipped with Octavius and Osborn’s technologic equipment) resurfaces seeking the Neuro Cortex to rebuilt her destroyed ship and retain her full power. 21) “''Legendary Universes, Part 1: Message from the Unknown''” Wandering around the Champions’ new headquarters, Peter and Carlie come across a dimensional portal device which Peter’s parents used to collect the resources for their scientific projects, and decide to analyse it. During which, Spider-Man finds himself dealing with the ambitions of J. Jonah Jameson's son John, who had donned a power suit of Alchemax's technology to become the self-proclaimed superhero Captain Ultra with the goal of clearing his father's name out of his role in the Parkers' tragedy (but also to make money with his popularity as Spider-Man acknowledges). Things get no better when Yuri Watanabe's former mentor August Roman (also known as the Regent) emerges with a power-replicating suit of Alchemax tech and seeks to bring New York to his knees. Spider-Man begrudgingly teams up with Captain Ultra to take down Regent and stop him from reaching the portal device, which Regent plans to use to collect the discarded Oscorp protocols which have gone missing in the dimensions Peter's parents explored. 22) “''Legendary Universes, Part 2: Webs of the Force''” * Crossover with the Star Wars franchise Certain that Regent will come back from the Negative Zone (where Captain Ultra imprisoned him before Spider-Man could strip Regent off his suit's Power-absorbing functions), Spider-Man decides that he must seek and destroy the discarded Oscorp protocols before Regent can return to retrieve them. Followed by Stormranger, Firestar, Lin Lie, Nova and Ace, Spider-Man's first journey takes place in AC-5's home dimension: the universe of the Jedi Alliance. There, they team up with Rey Skywalker and her allies from the New Jedi Order and the Resistance to take down the Dark Nation, a cult-like organization composed of former members and loyalists of the First Order and led by Captain Phasma with Oscorp's Green Goblin technology, and save the Galaxy once more. 23) “''Legendary Universes, Part 3: Unlimited Speed''” * Crossover with the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise Resuming his journey across dimensions to destroy the Oscorp resources to prevent Regent's rise to power, Spider-Man now travels alongside Tigra, American Knight, the Lion King and Jarvis into Jarvis's home dimension: the universe of Sonic the Hedgehog and the Freedom Fighters (consisting of Sonic and his friends Sally Acorn, Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna). There, the Champions and Freedom Fighters work together to destroy prototypes of Otto Octavius' tentacle harness, which fell in possession of EggRobo, who seeks to take over Earth's Technology Center to robotize humans and other organic life forms. The heroes must also contend with Dr. Robotnik, who seeks to regain control over EggRobo and retrieve Jarvis' robotic body by any means necessary. 24) “''Legendary Universes, Part 4: Heroes in Disguise''” * Crossover with the Transformers franchise Having reached halfway of his objective, Spider-Man now travels alongside Ms. Marvel, Ant-Girl, Speed, Inferno, Brawn and Arsenal into the home dimension of Arsenal's robot body: the universe of the Transformers. There, they team up with Optimus Prime and the Autobots to defeat Lockdown, who was resurrected by Kree technology which was salvaged and discarded by Oscorp's engineers weeks ago and now seeks to take control of an ancient Decepticon ship to convert human technology to his own liking. The heroes also have to contend with Megatron and his Deception followers, who wrongly accuse the humans for unleashing Lockdown to the world and Cybertron. 25) “''Legendary Universes, Part 5: Of Spiders and Turtles''” * Crossover with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise With only one step of his objective remaining, Spider-Man now travels alongside Ghost-Spider, Kid Arachnid, Spider-Girl and Mantis into the fourth and last dimension his parents explored: the universe of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. There, the Spider-Team and the Turtles team up to take down a clan of ninjas who were physically mutated by samples of the Jackal's animal formulas and are on a rampage across New York. Things may get more serious when the Shredder seeks to tame the mutated ninjas and convert as hounds of the Foot Clan to bring New York to its knees. 26) “''Legendary Universes, Part 6: Ultimate Alliance''” With the Oscorp resources destroyed, Spider-Man and the team find themselves ready to take down Regent, who returns from his imprisonment more powerful than he was before after his power suit absorbed Antimatter from the Negative Zone. Even though Regent manages to subdue and drain Captain Ultra, replicate Doctor Octopus' technology and bring a new army of his own from the Negative Zone to Earth, Spider-Man and the team are still not alone, as they are joined in the battle by the Avengers and the heroes from the parallel dimensions (the Jedi Masters, the Freedom Fighters, the Autobots, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and their allies) to defeat the Regent's army and save the world. Differences Between the Original Season 2 and the Original Although the first five episodes of Season 2 remain the same, the shows follows a different storyline, with different outcomes. * New characters appear in the show, such as Black Panther, Teresa Parker, Inferno, and more. * Mary Jane Watson, who had a minor cameo in the original show, now has a central role in the Season, appearing as the show's version of Tigra. * Liz Allan also has a expended role,on which she becomes a new version of Firestar. * Spider-Man's battle with Eddie Brock / Venom is altered, now consisting on Scorpion against both opponents, and including Tigra. * J. Jonah Jameson has a more antagonistic role in Webbed Champion, on which he hires Scorpion to intercept Peter for pictures of Spider-Man, and being revealed to have had a role in Richard and Mary Parker's death by covering their deaths at Red Skull's hands as a "tragic, inevitable accident" for protection money. * The "Bring on the Bad Guys" arc is replaced for the "City of Heroes" arc, on which Peter's friends slowly become new superheroes and joining his battles against crime, although Otto Octavius being on the Living Brain is still intact. * The original Season had the "Superior Spider-Man" arc ("Living Brain" - "Superior"), where Doctor Octopus swapped bodies with Spider-Man to try to become better than him. In Webbed Champion, however, the arc is replaced for "Family Business" arc ("Brainstorm" - "Seeds of Life"). Therefore, Doctor Octopus' plan fails. ** Plus, Peter's relationship with friends is not damaged by Octavius like they were in the original story. * Cloak and Dagger's origins are altered. In the original show, they were subjects of Tiberius Stone's experiments in Alchemax. In Webbed Champion, they are depicted as a couple of Inhumans who currently reside in Attilan, and carry knowledge of the Parker Projects. * The season's final arc consists of a crossover with the fictional franchises of Lucasfilm's Star Wars, Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog, Hasbro's Transformers and Mirage Comics' Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. * In the original show, Adrian Toomes / Vulture was the main antagonist in the final arc "Goblin War", on which he led the Goblin Nation (as the Goblin King) to attempt to destroy New York. In Webbed Champion, the final arc's main antagonist is August Roman the Regent, who takes control of Jackal's new Sinister Six. * While still a minor antagonist in the final arc, Alistair Smythe never enrolls at Horizon High in Peter's place. References Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:Spider-Man Category:Marvel Comics Category:Disney XD shows Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Disney+ Category:Crossover animation Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Marvel's Spider-Man: Webbed Champion